disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Daniel Corduroy
Daniel "Męski Dan" Corduroy — jest drwalem i ojcem Wendy (nikt z rodziny nie jest podobny do niej z charakteru). Charakter Dan to hałaśliwy, dość brutalny i niezdarny mężczyzna charakteryzujący się dużą siłą fizyczną. Bywa bardzo impulsywny i nie rzadko jest brutalny chociaż nikomu nie robi większej krzywdy. Mimo tego wygląda na związanego z córką i synami, z którymi jeździ na obozy. Niestety córkę doprowadza do nerwicy (co ta doskonale ukrywa). Nie wiemy co się stało z jego żoną. Najprawdopodobniej umarła lub odeszła nie mogąc znieść jego trudnego charakteru Historia Dan pierwszy raz widziany jest w odcinku "The Legend of the Gobblewonker", gdzie wędkuje razem z synami na jeziorze w Wodogrzmotach. Kiedy jeden z chłopców pyta, czy wędka się nada, on łamie ją na pół i zaczyna łowić ręką. Wreszcie wyciąga rybę i przy dopingach ze strony synów i Tylera dobija ją. Później widoczny jest, kiedy jego łódka wywraca się i ryby spadają mu na głowę. Odpływa, krzycząc, że ryby dały mu nauczkę. Następnie widziany jest w "Headhunters" wśród gości na otwarciu Muzeum Woskowego Stanforda Pinesa. Staje się zły, gdy okazuje się, że nie będzie darmowej pizzy na grubym cieście, uderza w słup i odchodzi. Później jest w gronie podejrzanych o zabójstwo woskowego Stanka ze względu na siekierę na miejscu zbrodni. Dipper przesłuchuje go, gdy bije się z maszyną do siłowania. Ostatecznie nie był mordercą. Znowu pojawia się w odcinku "Dipper vs. Manliness" , gdzie je w restauracji razem ze swoją córką, Wendy. Kiedy Dipper przegrywa w testerze męskości, Dan odsuwa go na bok i wygrywa dla wszystkich naleśniki dotykając jednym palcem wajchy. Później krzyczy do Dippera w lesie, by uciekał, gdy nadchodził Męskotur. W "Irrational Treasure" je razem z Tylerem mięso w Dniu Pioniera.mały|Tyler razem z Męskim Danem jedzą mięso w Dniu Pioniera. Dan pojawia się także w "Fight Fighters", gdzie jest widziany ze swoimi synami i Wendy, z którymi wrócił z kempingu. Straszy w odcinku "Summerween" razem z synami w ubraniu wikinga. Jest widziany także w opowieści Mabel w "Bottomless Pit!". Stanek nakazuje mu poskromić niedźwiedzia, by był nową atrakcją w Chacie. W "Gideon Rises" jest na uroczystym zamknięciu Chaty, gdzie wykrzykuje jak bardzo kocha Gideona. Później, w momencie kiedy wybuchł robot Gideona, obraca się przeciwko Gideonowi razem z innymi mieszkańcami, kiedy dowiedział się, że Gideon kłamał. Pojawia się także w krótkometrażowym odcinku "The Hide Behind", kiedy Dipper przeprowadza wywiad z mieszkańcami Wodogrzmotów o tajemniczym potworze, i opowiada jak śledził go Zaplecoskryj. W "Scaryoke" przyszedł na imprezę mając na barkach beczki pełne mięsa. W "Into the Bunker" pojawia się tylko we wspomnieniu Wendy, w którym rozbija głowę o sufit we własnym domu. W "The Golf War" ogląda jak Mabel gra w golfa. W "Sock Opera" przychodzi na przedstawienie Mabel do teatru. W odcinku "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" widziany jest na jarmarku, gdzie prowadzi stragan. W "Northwest Mansion Mystery" jest jednym z mieszkańców, którzy czekają przed rezydencją Północnych, by zostać wpuszczonym na przyjęcie. Kiedy Pacyfika, pod namową ducha otwiera most, Dan razem z innymi mieszkańcami jest bardzo szczęśliwy i szybko korzysta z okazji, by wejść na imprezę. Wskakuje do fontany a potem widziany jest z kuflem piwa obok Tylera. W "Not What He Seems" Okazuje się że jest fanem Sev'ral Timez co Mabel używa by uciec. W "A Tale of Two Stans" jest widziany jak buduje dom Forda. W "The Stanchurian Candidate" jest w mieście by omówić nowego burmistrza, i jest jednym z wyborców. W "The Last Mabelcorn" obraz przedstawiający go wyświetla się na oku Billa. W "Weirdmageddon część 1" razem z innymi mieszkańcami jest świadkiem najazdu Billa i stworzenia Dziwnomagedonu. Wkrótce zostaje zamieniony w kamień razem z innymi mieszkańcami i użyty do zrobienia kamiennego tronu dla trójkąta. W "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality" jest zamrożony w tronie. W "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls" Mabel uwalnia go, by odkamienić innych mieszkańców. Razem z innymi mieszkańcami ucieka z pałacu i trafia w sidła innych demonów. Po skończeniu Dziwnomagedonu w imieniu wszystkich dziękuje bliźniakom i składa swój podpis na pożegnalnym liście Dippera. Wygląd Ma ciemnobrązowe skórzane rękawice, szarą koszule i małą drwalską czapkę na głowie. Nosi szare spodnie i czarne drwalskie buty. Jego ręce, głowę, twarz (broda) i klatkę piersiową porastają rude włosy. Ciekawostki mały|Z córką * W odcinku z figurami Woskowymi ("Headhunters") połamał słup z transparentem, zniszczył zegar oraz maszynę do siłowania się. * Jest drugą najbardziej owłosioną postacią (pierwszą jest Listonosz). * Zawsze jest śledzony przez Tylera, który ciągle mu kibicuje. * Jest "entuzjastą wykrwawienia". * Spotkał niegdyś Zaplecoskryja. * Jest praworęczny, ponieważ uważa, że to jego "męska ręka". * Brał udział w budowie Tajemniczej Chaty, co widzimy w retrospekcji Forda * Podobnie jak Tyler i Mabel jest fanem zespołu 1-2-3-5 Galeria